


Big Werewolf Feet

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipedal Werewolf Form, Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Licking, M/M, Since that isn't a tag yet somehow, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, excessive cum, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: The fact of the matter is: Jordan is enormous as a werewolf. Everything, including his feet, which Jordan is very interested in.
Kudos: 12





	Big Werewolf Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, werewolves got big ol peets and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It also allowed me to test writing more werewolf-specific sex for a future story.  
> Lil note: Jordan's werewolf form is an extension of himself. He remembers their interactions and knows what is happening. He just can't communicate like a person. Rest assured he's more than capable of consenting in his own way, and Alex just wanted to make sure that it was alright beforehand, hence the conversation in the kitchen.

Being a werewolf meant Jordan was enormous. Everywhere. Most people would notice his dick but Jordan had other tastes. He liked dick just fine but something else caught his attention. When Jordan was transformed, his feet were _huge_. Hell, each pad on the bottom of his paw was bigger than Alex's face. It was hard not to notice.

“Can I touch your feet tonight?” He asked it while they were in the kitchen. Jordan was mixing up cookie dough on the counter and he paused his stirring.

“Huh?”

“Tonight when you transform, I mean. Can I touch your feet?”

“I.. I guess? You never really showed interest in that before. Took me by surprise,” Jordan shrugged. He went back to mixing.

“It’s hard not to notice your feet when they’re longer than my entire arm,” he joked. The oven beeped and he put on the oven mitts. The biscuits were golden brown. They were twenty minutes behind on their baking but even now there should be enough time for at least these biscuits to cool.

They had made it a habit to bake on transformation nights. A tray of biscuits for Jordan to eat while he was in his more dog-like form and a tray of peanut butter cookies for Alex. He preferred chocolate chips but there was too high of a chance that Alex would get into them while he was sleeping. In addition to being a treat for later, it helped Jordan stay calm in the hours leading up to the transformation. Alex could see his hand clenching around the spatula and knew it wouldn’t be long before it started.

“Finish mixing that and we’ll head downstairs, alright?”

“But doesn’t it need to go into the fridge?”

“Yeah, just, we’re cutting it a little close. Don’t worry, we can finish those tomorrow. I can stick the batter in the fridge for the night and we can both eat them later,” Alex assured him. Jordan frowned at the bowl in his hand, then took the spatula out and handed the bowl over. He covered it in plastic wrap and set it on the top shelf.

Jordan took off his apron and hung it up next to the doorway. His boyfriend followed him and they made their way downstairs, making sure to bring the tray of biscuits along.

Jordan immediately buried himself in the giant pile of blankets in the corner. As they got closer to the transformation he became more and more uncomfortable, so Alex let him get ready however he needed. He set the biscuits down on the counter on the far wall where they would probably be left alone until Jordan got hungry. He was too busy whining into a pillow to notice where they were anyway.

The wait felt like forever and no time at all simultaneously. Soon enough Jordan’s whines turned into miserable moaning as his bones popped out of place. Joints dislocated and relocated once his limbs grew long enough. He grew larger and larger until the little throw blanket barely covered his back and he towered over Alex while crouching. Standing before him was the other half of his boyfriend. He smiled. Jordan leaned down and started sniffing him. He let out an embarrassed giggle at the feeling of the cold wet nose nuzzling his neck.

“C’mon big guy. Why don’t you lay down? I've got plans tonight, and if you're good you'll get a treat,” he said as he wrapped his arms around the giant neck. Jordan picked him up easily and rolled onto his back. He was so cuddly like this, loved to hug Alex to his chest and keep him there until he either got too hungry or too horny.

Unfortunately, Alex was too impatient to cuddle with him. He pulled away, leaving him with a kiss to the snout, and moved to kneel between his legs. Jordan’s tail wagged and he stared down his belly with a grin to see what was happening. Always so excited. He rubbed a hand over the sheath hiding his boyfriend’s cock. He kissed the inside of the furry thigh bracketing his head. Jordan’s tail sped up, smacking eagerly against his legs. He smiled as a red tip started peaking out of the sheath.

Jordan watched eagerly as he moved further down his leg, pushing it forward by the heel until it bent and came comfortably within his reach. His ankle was beautiful, especially like this. His elongated feet made the bones and tendons look almost elegant. Alex’s lips traveled further until he kissed the huge pad on the underside of his foot. His hand slid from the heel to the pad and he stroked his fingers along the rough skin.

“Good boy,” he murmured. Jordan’s clawed toes flexed at the contact. He kissed each of the little pads on the toes, making them wriggle. Without warning, he took the littlest toe in his mouth. The claw came dangerously close to the back of his throat but he ignored it in favor of sucking on Jordan’s toe. The skin on the underside tasted like sweat and salt like he’d just taken his shoes off. The fur felt a bit odd on the roof of his mouth but he could look past it.

Jordan panted eagerly as he sucked on his toe. His cock was laying half-hard against his belly. Alex let go of the toe and started to lap at the ball of his foot. It drove the poor werewolf nuts, and he started wriggling on the pile of blankets. Alex’s own dick pressed against his sweatpants and he pressed the hand that wasn’t holding his foot against it. He rubbed his thumb into the thick, rough skin, spreading his spit, then took another toe into his mouth.

Alex moaned as he suckled on his toe. He didn’t even notice Jordan’s right foot moving to touch his groin. It was enormous compared to him and he wasted no time holding it down with his free hand to grind against it. The bones in his foot shifted ever so slightly under his fingers and he rubbed over the fragile little bones gently. They felt so delicate, even though he knew it’d take several hits with a cinderblock to even crack them. He pulled off of Jordan’s toe again and started rutting against the pad of his foot.

“Such a good boy for me, so wonderful. Nnh, fuck Jordan,” he moaned. He doubled over, fucking against the foot pressed against his cock. He could hear Jordan’s eager panting as he got off on him.

Alex shuddered and fell apart. His cock twitched, spurting cum into his underwear and effectively ruining them. Jordan’s foot kept slowly massaging him while he came down from his orgasm. When he whined and pried at his toes, he let up. His own dick was standing at attention, flushed red and leaking onto his fur. His knot had already started to form at the base.

“Right,” he sighed happily. “Let’s take care of you now.” Alex took the massive cock in his hand and started stroking. It was already slick from how much precum he’d produced. He leaned in and took the tip into his mouth, sucking it like how he’d sucked on his toes just minutes before.

Jordan could be commended for his patience up until now. He could also be forgiven for gripping Alex’s hair with his claws and pressing up into his mouth. He was whining, high pitched and desperate as he pushed in deeper. Alex moaned around him, salty precum practically pouring into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the growing knot and massaged it, feeling it inflate further. He wondered if he could ever take it in his mouth. It was very tempting to try, but that might break his jaw. He settled for squeezing it until Jordan snarled and held him flush against his hips. His nose pressed into the coarse fur of his belly as jets of cum filled his mouth. He choked but swallowed as much as he could. Jordan finally let him pull off, spilling the rest across his face and shoulders.

“Thanks for that,” he smiled. Jordan wagged his tail tiredly and collapsed back in his blanket pile.

Alex picked up the throw blanket that had been tossed to the side and wiped his face, trying to get most of the cum off. He stood up and grabbed a few now-cool biscuits off of the tray on the counter and a bottle of water from the package off to the side.

“Feeling hungry, big guy?” He held a biscuit out while he chugged the water. It was pulled lazily from his hand and eaten. Once Alex had washed the taste of cum out of his mouth, he curled up against the big furry body next to him and relaxed. They had a long night ahead of them still.


End file.
